The O'Leary chronicles: Part 1
by DarthMako
Summary: Pre-season 1, Dean travels to Canada to investigate a number of people dying in front of their computers. He finds more than just a hunt when he meets Bridget O'Leary, a local university student that has a gift with computers. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is not mine and sadly it never will be. It belongs to Kripke.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic that I've posted here so any feedback would be most appreciated. Thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief once I finally crossed the border into Canada. I thought for sure that the customs officials would open the false bottom of my trunk and find the weapons there. My first hunt on my own and Dad was sending me to Canada. Apparently people on the university campus had been dieing in front of their computers for the past month. I drove a few more hours with classic rock blasting through the speakers and finally arrived in Lethbridge Alberta. It was late so I checked into the nearest motel to get some sleep.

It was already noon by the time I got up the next day. I quickly got ready and drove to the university. I parked my black '67 Impala and stopped the first person I saw.

"Hey buddy," I called to the guy. "Can you tell me where computing services is?"

"Library," he replied.

"And that would be...?" I asked.

He pointed to the right, "At the end of this building go up the hill then turn left onto the road. Go up the steps and it's the second building on the left."

"Thanks," I said before following his directions.

I found the library no problem and made my way to the computing services desk. There was a guy in front of me with a laptop. He was big, huge even, and he wore a football jacket.

"What's the problem?" the girl behind the desk asked him with a slight western accent. She was short and very plain looking.

"I think I've got a virus," the football player said as he handed her the computer.

"Give me your number and I'll call you when it's fixed," the girl said.

He told her his number which she wrote down then he left. I stepped up to the counter and leaned against it.

"What can I do for you?" she asked without looking up as she turned the guy's laptop on.

"You know that has to be the most interesting way of getting someone's number that I've ever seen. But just between you and me, he isn't your type."

She smirked a little and her eyes flicked up to look at me for a second before she returned her attention to the laptop. "Obviously not. He'd probably squish me."

I chuckled already liking this girl's sense of humor.

"Seriously is there something you needed?" she asked.

"I'm a reporter, doing a story on the people that have been dying in front of their computers."

She finally looked up with a frown and my breath caught in my throat. Her plainness was set off by her smoky gray eyes that were partially hidden behind her thin rimmed glasses and straight shoulder length black hair. They seemed to see right into my soul and that unnerved me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

I looked up at him and couldn't help but stare. He had to be the best looking guy I had ever seen. He had short dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that were flecked with green. He was smiling at me and I was thankful that I was sitting down because I didn't think my legs would have supported me at that moment. "I'll need some ID," I said once I had finally found my voice.

He pulled out his wallet and handed me his ID. I took one look at it and couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at his last name.

"What?" he asked. "I knew that picture was bad but come on."

"Jason Beckerheim?" I asked putting emphasis on his last name.

"Yeah, what's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing," I said with a smile as I handed it back to him. "Look, I actually need to go supervise a lab test right now. Can we meet later?"

"Yeah sure," he said with a cocky grin. "Name the place."

"Fountain Street Cafe," I said as I stood and began gathering my things. "I'll meet you there in three hours or so. If you can't find it ask anyone you see they'll know where it is."

I headed for the front door of the library and he followed. "They got food at this Cafe?"

I nodded and turned my head to look at him, "I really have to go. I'll see you in a few hours."

"You got it sweetheart," he said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," I said with a scowl and stalked away from him. He may be good looking but man he was already starting to piss me off. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked the short and now memorized route to the computer science building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be up within the next day or two so you won't have to wait long. I actually have the whole story done and I'm planning on putting a chapter up everyday until it's all here.

Oh and if anyone has any ideas for a title feel free to let me know. I'm terrible at thinking up titles for anything, I can write and write and write but when it comes to naming something I go blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again Supernatural does not belong to me and it never will.

Alright here is Chapter 2, I wasn't planning on posting it this soon but here it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

This girl intrigued me so once I saw her enter the building I followed. My instincts also told me that something was going to happen in that building very soon and after twenty one years of hunting I had learned to always pay attention to my instincts. They were rarely wrong. I entered the building and picked up one of the school papers sitting in piles along the window as I walked down the hall. I stopped at a closed door and peered inside. It was a computer lab and she was standing against the white board at the front of the room speaking to the large man who sat facing the door. The room was full of people and when one of them raised their hand she walked over to his computer. I glanced behind me and noticed a nearly empty computer lab across the hall. I went inside and sat with a clear view of the other room and opened up the newspaper.

It wasn't long before I finished reading the paper and I was bored as hell. Being on a university campus made me think of my younger brother Sam and I wondered how he was making out at Stanford. I decided that once I was finished with this hunt I would drive down to California to check up on him.

I was jolted out of my thoughts a couple hours later by a loud scream from across the hall. I was instantly on my feet and ran the five steps it took me to get across the hall pushing through the crowd of people trying to leave the room. I found the girl backing away from a computer at the back of the room with her hands over her mouth. It had been her scream. The large man was leaning toward the computer and I noticed a girl slumped over.

"She's dead," the man announced shakily as he straightened to his full height. "I'm going to call the police."

"What happened?" I demanded as he headed for the door.

The girl turned to look at me and I could see the tears in her eyes but neither of them replied. The man only left the room and the girl ran to me and threw her arms around my neck pressing her face against my chest.

"Hey," I said gently as I enclosed her in my arms. "It's alright. Come on, let's get out of here."

I led her into the hallway and just held her as she trembled in fear. We were still standing there when the police showed up. They spoke to the man that had called them before one of them, a tall dark haired man looked over at us. He watched me warily as he approached with one hand on the gun at his hip. It was as if he knew that I could cause a lot of trouble if I wanted to.

"Excuse me Miss," he said once he stood within arms reach. The girl raised her head off my chest and looked at the cop. "Are you Bridget O'Leary?" he asked and continued when she nodded. "Miss I need you to tell me what you saw."

She started shaking again and I tightened my arms around her. She shook her head at the cop and looked up at me her gray eyes pleading. I got the hint and looked at the cop. "Look officer, she's in no condition to tell you anything. I'm going to take her home and when she's up for it you can talk to her."

The cop scowled at me but nodded and watched as I led the girl, Bridget, out of the building and towards my car. When we got there I opened the passenger door for her before going around and sliding into the driver's seat. She seemed to jolt out of her thoughts when I started the car and Metallica's Master of Puppets started to blast through the speakers. I reached over to turn it down but she put her hand on mine to stop me.

"I like this song," she explained quietly before turning her head to stare out the window.

"I think I'm going to like you Bri," I said with a grin. "You want to tell me where you live?"

"I have an apartment not far from here," she said. "Just go straight."

I followed her directions and she eventually instructed me to park on the side of road in front of a bookstore.

"I live upstairs," she said as she got out of the car. I followed and she led me up a set of stairs to her apartment.

She opened the door and I was amazed at all the technological junk that was all over the room. She immediately went to the kitchen and opened the cupboard pulling out a small bottle of whiskey. She then got a shot glass out of another cupboard and filled it. She poured it down her throat with a grimace and wordlessly held the bottle to me. When I shook my head she shrugged and filled the glass once more.

"You wanna tell me what you saw?" I asked once she had gulped down the second shot.

She took a shaky breath and nodded motioning for me to take a seat at the table. She joined me a second later but didn't speak for a few long minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

"I-I heard a laugh," I said shivering as I heard it again in my head. "Then this black mist came out of the computer and into Jenn. I knew there was something wrong with the computer so I was going over to see what. She looked at me and her eyes were all black. A few seconds later the mist came back and went back into the computer. Jenn just slumped over, dead."

Jason scowled. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I need to look at that computer, or any of the other ones," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "None of them work now." There was something odd about this guy but I couldn't place it.

"Just trust me on this," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

I frowned at him, "You aren't a reporter are you?" His eyes shot up to meet mine in surprise and I continued. "You know exactly why these people are dying."

"I've got an idea," he admitted. "And you're right. I'm not a reporter. My name is Dean Winchester and I think a demon is killing these people."

I scoffed, "A demon? Come on I'm not that gullible." He glared at me and I could tell he was completely serious.

"I'm serious," he said with a scowl. "How else do you explain the mist?"

I frowned, there was no other explanation that I could offer.

"So how can I get one of those computers?" he asked.

"I've got one here," I said. "I brought it here yesterday and haven't had a chance to look at it yet."

"Where is it?"

I stood and led him into the main room turning on my music as I went. It was one of the library computers and I had it on my work table along with my tools. Shout It Out Loud by Kiss came through the speakers as I sat at the work table.

"Open it up," he said.

I scowled at him but picked up a screwdriver and began taking the covering off the tower. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"You'll know when I find it," he replied as he watched me closely.

I pulled the cover off the tower only to hear him curse. I peered into the computer and noticed that everything was covered in a black powdery substance and it smelled like rotten eggs.

"Sulfur," he said peering over my shoulder. "I knew it was a demon." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone taking a few steps away from me. "Dad," he said into the phone after a few seconds. "It's a demon... yeah... Look I need a way to exorcise the damn thing...No I can't wait for you to get here Dad. It'll take you a couple days and by then more people will be dead... Right... Okay I got it... Yes Sir."

He hung up the phone and turned back to me. "Can I use your computer?"

"If you can figure out how it works," I said with a smirk. "Good luck."

I went back into the kitchen to start making supper only to hear him start swearing.

"How the hell does this thing work?" he demanded.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I went back into the living room. "No one has been able to figure out how it works. I built it myself." I leaned over his shoulder and began pressing the touch screen to bring up a search engine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

Her chest brushed against my back as she worked but I chose to ignore it. The girl wasn't my type anyway and I was intrigued by her computer. There was no mouse or keyboard and I was stumped as to how it worked.

"What are you looking for?" she asked eventually.

I told her the name of the ritual Dad had given me and a few seconds later it was up on the screen. She hadn't even done anything.

"Dude," I said, "How'd you do that?"

She stepped away from me and looked at the floor, "You wouldn't believe me."

I spun the chair to face her and crossed my arms, "Try me."

She sighed. "I've always liked computers and I was pretty good with them too, but this summer, after I turned 22 I got a whole lot better. It was weird, I just knew how anything electronic or mechanical worked. You might want to get your breaks checked by the way, they're almost gone."

My eyes widened, "There's something wrong with her?" I almost got out of the chair to run and check on my car but the look on her face told me she wasn't done.

"I started building things as you can see, but then in early January I realized I could make electronics do what I wanted them to as long as they were programmed to do that. I didn't even have to use the keyboard or anything. Once I got good at it I built this computer. I'm the only one that can use it."

"Okay weird," I said and suddenly grinned, "But hey, I've seen weirder. I've got to go look at my car."

She nodded and stared at the computer for a moment. A second later the ritual she had brought up on screen was printing.

"Dude, that's awesome," I said in amazement.

She grinned at me, "Thanks. You know you're the first person I've told that to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I- uh- I thought people would think I was a freak or something."

"You are a freak," he joked. "I mean what kind of girl likes computers? Aren't you supposed to be into makeup and clothes and crap like that?"

I snorted with laughter, "You're looking in the wrong departments. You'll find those girls in arts not sciences. We're all geeks, well most of us anyway. My friends have to bribe me with stops at Future Shop and Compu Smart to get me to go shopping with them."

"Right," he said with a raised eyebrow, "let's go take a look at my baby."

We went back outside and I knelt beside the gorgeous black muscle car. I tilted my head and stared intently at the barely visible brakes. "Your brake pads are really worn down. My guess is you've got about a hundred kilometers or so before they completely give out on you."

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"I told you, my gift works for anything electronic and mechanical. I'm not nearly as good with the mechanical stuff though. I can show you where you can get it fixed."

He frowned, "Is there a place where I can just buy the parts? I'd rather not have anyone else touch her unless they have to."

I shook my head in amusement, this guy really loved his car. "Yeah sure. You know how to install them?"

He scoffed, "Of course I do. My Dad used to own a garage. He taught me a few things."

"Alright let's go then," I slid into the passenger seat and my hand automatically reached into my pocket for my iPod. I attached the radio transmitter to it and set it to the regular station. Dean got into the drivers seat and started the car and I immediately moved to change the radio station so it matched the one on the transmitter but the instant my hand touched the dial Dean was pulling it away.

"Driver controls the music," he said as he pulled out of the parking spot. He pressed the play button but I wouldn't let it work.

"It's either mine or none," I said with smirk.

He scowled and started turning the radio dial with no results. "Fine what've you got?"

I smiled and started playing Crazy On You by Heart.

"Hey! No chick rock in my car," he growled.

"Would you prefer the Spice Girls?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't..." he said in surprise.

"I would," I said with a smirk. "It's just one song. I've got stuff you'll like."

I directed him to the auto shop where he bought the brake pads and headed back to my apartment. I told him to drive behind the building where my own car was sitting on its stands so I could work on it.

"Wait a minute while I get her down so you can get yours up there," I said as I got out of the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I watched in amazement as she carefully got into the dark red Corvette that was sitting on the stand. The car was obviously in the midst of being rebuilt, but I could tell she was going to be beautiful once she was finished. Once she had moved the vette I drove my Impala up onto the stand and got out to find Bridget leaning against the Corvette.

I jumped to the ground and slowly circled the red car, "She's gonna be a beauty. Boyfriend's car?"

Bridget snorted with laughter. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it sounded cute. "Boyfriend? You've got to be kidding me. Haven't had a guy interested in me since high school. Nope, she's all mine. Been working on her all year."

"She's is a '69 right?"

Bridget nodded and ran an affectionate hand on the car, "Yup, a '69 corvette stingray."

"I like it," I said with a grin, "It suits you for some reason."

"Really? Cause that's what I was hoping for. I chose this car because it was modeled off the Mako Shark II and my nickname in high school. Darth Mako. Don't know where the Mako came from but the Darth obviously came from my love of Star Wars."

I gaped at her, "No shit. You're Darth Mako? You're the hacker I keep reading about in the news?"

She looked at me sharply, "Shut up! Not something I want people to know about."

"Right, we'll talk about that later then," I said. "So, when this whole thing is over you want some help with her?"

She frowned, "Normally I'd say no, but since it's seems like you're just as anal about your car as I am about mine I'll say yes"

"Dude, I'm so not anal about my car," I objected.

She snorted again and I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah right. Look you should replace those brake pads of yours so we can get to work on this demon."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I'll be in when it's finished."

She nodded and headed towards her apartment. She had just reached the door when she turned to face me again. "Hey Dean. Any preferences for supper?"

I shook my head, "Anything edible is fine."

She nodded and entered the building leaving me alone with my car and my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Once again Supernatural does not belong to me.

Anyway, here is chapter 3 enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

By the time Dean came back into the apartment carrying a green military style duffel bag I had finished making supper and was setting the table.

He sniffed the air and dropped the duffel bag on the floor somewhere out of the way, "Smells good."

I smiled, "Spaghetti okay?"

"Spaghetti's great," he said as removed his worn brown leather jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs. He wearily sank into the chair and stretched his arms. "I haven't had a real meal in forever."

I placed the bowl of spaghetti on the table, "Help yourself, but save me some will ya? Did you want a beer or anything?"

His plate was already full of spaghetti and he was covering it with Parmesan cheese. "Beer is fine. Thanks."

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and poured myself a glass of water before sitting in the seat across from him. I filled my plate and watched him practically inhale his spaghetti.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up. "What?" he asked with his mouth full. "I'm hungry."

I raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say anything."

He swallowed and took a swig of beer, "Got any more?"

I nodded, "On the stove, help yourself."

He grinned and stood to refill his plate. "This is great. First decent meal in months."

"I take it demon killing isn't a high paying job?" I asked as he sat back down.

"Are you kidding? Dad and I run credit card scams and hustle pool to get by. Not a lot of people believe in this sort of stuff so not many even know what we do."

"You and your dad huh? What is this, a family affair?"

He smiled in between bites and got a faraway look in his eyes. "Yeah, used to be me, Dad, and my younger brother Sam. But Sam left two years ago to go to Standford, he's pre-law."

I could hear the pride in his voice and couldn't help but smile, "I bet your Dad is proud of him."

He shook his head sadly, "Maybe somewhere deep down, but I've never seen it. Not once. The night Sam left he and Dad got into a huge fight and Dad told him that if he left he should stay gone. I haven't spoken to Sam in three years, but every time we're in California Dad drives by Stanford to check up on him."

I stared at him in surprise, "Your dad said that?"

He nodded, "Sam wanted 'normal' and Dad just wants to find the thing that killed our mom."

"What thing?" I asked curiously.

He stared at me but I could tell he wasn't really seeing me. He was reliving memories. "I was four and Sammy was six months old. I woke up to Mom screaming from Sammy's nursery and ran into the hallway. When I got there the nursery was on fire. Dad gave me Sam and told me to get out of the house. Just before I ran I saw her." His eyes were haunted and I reached across the small table to squeeze his hand. He took a deep breath and continued. "She was on the ceiling burning. Then Dad yelled at me to go and I ran like hell out of that house. Something killed her that night. It wasn't an electrical fire like the police said. Dad became obsessed with finding the damn thing and started taking other jobs on the side. Sammy and I were raised knowing about ghosts and werewolves. Dad turned us into the hunters we, well I, am now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I took another shaky breath and tore myself from the memory of that night. Bridget was looking at me sympathetically and I scowled pulling my hand out of her grasp. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. I don't want to hear it."

She looked surprised for a second before her eyes suddenly hardened. "At least you had a parent."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

She abruptly stood and brought her dishes to the sink. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass," I said also standing. "What did you mean?"

She whirled to face me and I could see that her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I've got no family except an older sister that I haven't seen since I was ten. My parents died in a fire along with my sister. I was just a baby but my other sister got me out of the house. She lost her twin that night and I always knew there was a part of her missing. We went to an orphanage because we had no living relatives. We were never adopted and when Tania turned sixteen she just up and left. I haven't heard from her since."

"Bri..." I began taking a step toward her.

She turned away from me and headed for the living room, "We should find a way to get this demon."

I followed and found her sitting at the computer with an expression of intense concentration. I grabbed the sheet with the exorcism ritual that she had printed earlier and quickly scanned it.

"Son of a bitch," I swore as one of the instructions caught my eye.

"What is it?" Bridget asked without taking her eyes of the screen.

"This is only going to work if the Demon possesses someone."

There was a few moments silence but Bridget finally turned to face me. "I'll do it."

"Yeah good idea," I began without thinking. Her words began to sink in and I stared at her wide eyed. "What!? No! There is no way in hell that that demon is getting inside you!"

"Dean it's the only way and you know it," she argued. "I can lure it to this computer. That ritual had a link to this Devil's Trap. It's from a book called the Key of Solomon and it says that if you get a demon inside it it's trapped, can't get out of it." She showed me the intricate symbol on the screen and continued. "We can put it on the floor or ceiling, whatever, and I'll stay inside it while I lure it to me. Once it's in me you can do the ritual and it's gone."

"No," I said forcefully. "There's got to be another way."

"It attacks every six days," she said, "So that's how long you've got to find another way. Otherwise we'll have to do this. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt by this thing."

"What about you?" I asked. "You're just going to let this thing inside you? Let it control you? You have no idea what this will do to you Bridget."

"I know," she said quietly. "But like you said the demon has to be in someone for the ritual to work. And it can't be you because my Latin is a little rusty."

"We'll find another way," I said firmly ending the conversation. "Like _you_ said we've got six days to figure it out."

For the next five days I went through the entire university library and called every one of Dad's contacts looking for another way to get rid of this demon. Bridget also scoured the Internet between her classes but we couldn't find anything. I had checked out of the hotel and slept on her couch for those five nights. She wasn't the type of girl I usually went for. First off she wasn't blond, and second she was smart. She also wasn't nearly as pretty as the girls I went for, but she definitely wasn't ugly. But I felt something for her that I'd never felt for any girl before and it got stronger the more time I spent with her which made me nervous. Normally I just picked up a girl at a bar and left before she woke up in the morning, but with Bridget I knew I would have to give her more. And I wanted to give it to her.

I woke up on Saturday the fifth day to find the apartment empty. I got up and got dressed making sure I placed my hunting knife in its sheath on my wrist. I then went to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee and just happened to glance out the window. Bridget was outside working on her vette. She was half hidden beneath the hood of the car and I could hear the music coming from the Impala's stereo. I poured my coffee with a smile before going outside to join her.

I quietly approached until I was standing a few inches behind her. "How's it coming?" I asked.

The next thing I knew I was staggering backwards holding my jaw and was covered in my own coffee. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed. "You hit me with a wrench."

"Oh god Dean I'm sorry," she said as she pulled my hand away from my face. "That's going to bruise. Let me get you some ice."

She pulled me back into the apartment and I got changed while she got some ice out of the freezer. I could already feel my jaw starting to swell by the time I lowered myself onto the couch. She sat next to me and placed the bag of ice on my jaw.

I recoiled, "Damn it that's cold."

"Don't be such a baby," she scolded and put the ice back on my face. "How do you expect to get this demon when your jaw is so swelled you can't talk? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have this demon inside me forever."

I gave her a scowl which immediately turned into a wince. "I told you, you aren't doing this."

"Dean we've got no choice. We've been looking for another way for days and haven't found anything." She sighed, "I don't think there's anything to find. This thing is going to happen tomorrow. Hold that there. I'm going to get you some aspirin or something."

I moved to hold the ice to my face and was surprised at the tingle I felt when our hands brushed together. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom to get the painkillers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

When I returned to the living room Dean was lying on the couch holding the ice to his face with one hand and had his other arm resting over his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He looked cute just lying there. Not that I would ever tell him that, he would probably just scowl at me. I wasn't his type. There was no way he would ever feel anything for me.

"What are you just standing there for?" he asked without looking at me. "My jaw is killing me."

"Then stop talking," I retorted as I approached him. "Here."

He sat up and gratefully took the two pills I held out to him. "Thanks. Can I get some water to go with these?"

"Yeah sure." I went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. He took it from me and swallowed the two pills washing them down with the water.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

He glowered at me, "Make sure you can get the demon into your computer."

"I can," I assured him. "Don't worry about that."

"Right," he said. "I'll get the Devil's Trap onto the ceiling. We've got to have everything right for tomorrow."

Dean got up off the couch as I sat at my computer. "This is going to take a while so don't bug me."

It only took Dean about half an hour to finish the trap and he came to stand behind me. I sat hunched over at my computer watching the ones and zeros fly across the screen. When I finally finished a couple hours later I leaned back in the chair and removed my glasses in order to rub my eyes.

"Done?" Dean asked. He had moved to the couch and was sharpening a wicked looking knife.

"Yeah," I said as I stretched causing my back to crack audibly.

"That's disgusting," he said with a grimace.

"Whatever," I said over my shoulder as I went to the kitchen to grab us each a beer. When I came back I handed him one and sat beside him. "How's your jaw?"

He shrugged and put the knife down beside the other ten or so he had lying on the coffee table, "I've had worse." He took a drink then held the cold bottle to his face. His cheek wasn't badly swollen, but it had become an ugly purple color all the way up to his eye.

"I'm really sorry about that Dean."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he picked up yet another knife and started sharpening it.

I picked up the one he had just finished with and studied it. It had large blade with a nasty hook on the end which made it seem like it would do a whole lot more damage coming out then going in. The metal of the blade was a shining silver color while the others were a dull gray. "So why do you have so many of these anyway?"

He glanced at the one I was holding, "That one is pure silver which is the only way to kill a shapeshifter."

"Like a werewolf?" I asked.

He nodded, "Personally I prefer to use silver bullets instead of a knife." He held up the one in his hand. "This one's iron, good against spirits."

"What about demons?"

"Dunno. Demons aren't like anything else. The only things that can really hurt one of them are salt and holy water and only if it's possessing someone."

The rest of the day was uneventful and I eventually started doing homework to pass the time. Once Dean had finished sharpening his knives he started cleaning guns. I was surprised at how many he had. There were two handguns, two sawed-off shotguns, a double-barrel and a single-barrel, and a sniper rifle.

"We aren't going to need any of those are we?" I asked nervously.

He looked up at me without stopping and shook his head, "No, all I have to do is read the ritual. I'm just doing this to pass the time. Having fun with homework?"

I grimaced, "Physics. Ugh, I swear its torture."

He chuckled, "I was never good in school. Sammy always got the A's while I just scraped by." His smile faded, "He's probably still getting A's across the board."

"You miss him don't you?"

Dean sighed, "He's my little brother. Of course I miss him. We move around a lot so I never really got the chance to get to know anyone else. He and Dad are all I have."

I nodded, "For me it was pretty much the opposite. I've got plenty of friends but no family. Part of me keeps hoping I'll see Tee again but I'm not holding my breath or anything."

"Tee?" he asked.

"My sister Tania. Tee was her nickname."

He frowned and looked thoughtful, "I met a hunter once that said her name was Tee she and Dad partnered up to get rid of this really nasty poltergeist when I was 17. Now that I think about it you do sort of look like her. You've got the same color eyes."

"My sister is a hunter?" I was stunned.

"Seems like it," I said. "If we ever cross paths again I'll let her know you're alright."

I smiled, "Thanks Dean I appreciate it." I glanced at the clock and realized that it was after five, "You hungry?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied with a grin.

I shook my head with a smile and went to the kitchen to start supper. Once it was ready I practically forced Dean to watch Return of the Jedi with me as we ate.

"You'd think they could have made these movies in order," Dean said when the movie finished.

"What?" I asked in surprise. "Are you crazy? That would completely ruin the climax of the Empire Strikes Back. I mean the whole 'Luke I am your father' thing totally made the movie and if the prequels had been made first it wouldn't have been a surprise. And besides can you see any other actors in those roles? Personally I think no one but Ewen McGregor could play a young Obi-Wan."

He smirked at me, "Alright you win. You really like these movies don't you?"

"I love them. You up for another one?"

"Can I pick this time?" I shrugged and he got up to check out my large movie collection. He found one and put it on without letting me see what it was. He sat back down just as it started and I shivered at the music.

"No way!" I said. "I am not watching The Changeling."

"Oh come on," he said. "It's a classic."

"It creeps the hell out of me," I replied. "I'm not watching it before we have to deal with a demon."

"But this is about ghosts not demons," he argued.

"Still creeps me out," I said. "At the orphanage we had this big old cast iron tub. A bunch of us watched this movie and we were all scared of that tub for years afterward and had to use the other, newer bathroom from then on."

"Sammy wouldn't even watch it with me," Dean said with a smile. "Took off as soon as he heard the music. Of course he came back in time to see the wheelchair come down the stairs and he's hated them ever since. You know it helps if you remember that in these movies they almost never get things right."

"Oh yeah that helps a whole lot," I said sarcastically but gave in and turned my attention to the TV. It wasn't long before we heard the banging on the bathtub and I couldn't help but flinch every time. By the time the movie was finished the distance between Dean and I had closed to practically nothing and I was clutching his hand tightly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied shakily. "I think we're going to need one more movie after that one. But no more horror."

"Sounds good, now would you let go of my hand?" I released his hand and he shook it out a few time to get the feeling back. "I think I should watch horror movies with chicks more often." He grinned at me, "You were practically in my lap for the whole thing."

I could feel my cheeks heating up at the remark and stood to get another movie. Once we had finished watching that one we headed for bed, me in my room and him on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is not mine and never will be sadly.

Here is Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I was up early the next morning and quickly made some toast before waking Bridget up.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled into her pillow.

"No, now," I said firmly. She sat up and reached for her glasses. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her morning appearance. Her hair was all over the place and she was not yet aware of what was going on around her. She put her glasses on and I handed her a piece of toast. "Here eat this then get dressed and meet me in the living room."

I left the room and methodically went about making sure everything was in place for the exorcism. I checked to see that there was enough holy water and that the ring of salt around Bridget's computer chair was complete.

"What's the big hurry?" Bridget asked as she joined me.

"This demon could show up any time today," I explained. "I need you in that chair. And give me your glasses, they may get broken if you keep them on."

She handed me her glasses and moved to sit in the chair stumbling on the way because she couldn't see very well. I tied her to the chair and we settled in to wait. I sat at the far end of the room knowing that the demon would chose the one closest to the computer and if that ended up being me things wouldn't work out so well for us.

"So Dean," she said suddenly, "How many times have you done this before?"

"Done what?" I asked.

"An exorcism."

I hesitated, "Uh, this is my first time."

She glared at me, "You're first exorcism and you're letting this demon inside me!?"

"Hey! You were the one that wanted to do it."

"I would have changed my mind if you told me you'd never done it before."

"Don't worry about it, Dad taught me how. He used to make Sammy and I read all kinds of Latin rituals. Now all we have to do is sit and wait."

"I hate waiting," she said with a scowl.

We waited at least three hours for something to happen and I found myself hoping that the demon decided not to show up. I didn't like the idea of Bridget letting the thing inside her at all and the sooner this was all over the better. Finally after what seemed like most of the day a black mist came from the computer and flowed into Bridget's mouth.

She turned the chair to face me and I shivered at the sight of her with pitch black eyes. "A hunter," she said with a smile. "Go ahead, give it your best shot."

"Be glad to," I said as I reached for the holy water. I splashed some on her and she screamed as the steam rose from her body. "How do you like that Bitch?"

She scowled at me, "Its Dean Winchester right? I enjoyed torturing you mother. Beautiful Mary Winchester, oh how she screamed. The things I did to her..."

I tossed more holy water on her, "Shut up!"

"I'm going to do the same to this girl once I'm done with her. I'm going to take her back downstairs with me Dean. She'll be mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna bet?" I asked as I picked up the page with the Latin ritual. I began to read and it wasn't long before the demon started screaming. The wheeled computer chair slid all around the circle made by the trap and the Demon thrashed around trying to stay in Bridget's body. Finally she turned her face upwards and the black mist came from her mouth and nose. It hovered in the air for a moment before disappearing through the floor.

"Dean," I heard Bridget say weakly.

I immediately moved to her side and began to untie the ropes securing her to the chair. "It's over," I told her. "You did great."

Once she was free of her bonds she threw her arms around my neck and I could feel her shaking like a leaf. I easily lifted her into my arms and carried her to the couch. I sat down with her in my lap and held her until she had calmed down.

"I feel cold," she said finally.

I easily shifted her so she was sitting beside me on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. "I'll go make you some hot chocolate or something."

We spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. I could tell Bridget was still shaken up but she wouldn't talk about it.

"I'm going to bed," she said around 10:00 that night. "Will you still be here in the morning?"

I nodded, "I'll be here. And Bridget, if you want to talk about it…"

"Thanks," she said before heading to her room.

I went to bed as well and it didn't take me long to get to sleep. I woke to screaming a few hours later and ran to Bridget's room. She was trashing violently on the bed and I could barely make out the terrified expression on her face.

"Bridget?" I said softly as I approached the bed. She continued thrashing so I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. Finally her eyes snapped open and she relaxed slightly. "You were having a nightmare."

She sat up breathing heavily with tears running down her cheeks, "The demon, when it told you what it was going to do to me I saw it. I saw images of what it was planning."

I sat beside her and brushed her tears away with my thumbs, "That isn't going to happen to you Bridget I promise. We sent the son of a bitch back to hell. It won't be bothering anybody any time soon. You should try to get some more sleep."

I moved to leave the room but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the bed. "Stay," she said. "Please Dean… I don't think I can be alone right now."

I nodded and crawled into the bed beside her. She lay back down on her side facing away from me and I pulled her closer so her back was pressed against my chest. I rested my head on her pillow and easily fell asleep breathing in the smell of her shampoo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Once again Supernatural does not belong to me.

Sorry for the delay in posting. I was on vacation all last week. This is the last chapter but there will definitely be a sequel at some point in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

When I woke I wasn't sure where I was. I nearly panicked at the feeling of someone's arms around me but suddenly remembered that it was Dean and that I had asked him to stay with me after that nightmare. I shifted slightly and he pulled me closer burying his face in my hair. Instead of remaining in that position I turned around in his arms and found myself nose to nose with him. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"If I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life I'd die a happy man," he said half seriously. "How did you sleep?"

"Better," I admitted. "No nightmares."

"Good," he pulled away slightly. "Hey listen. I was thinking, I need a break from all of this, hunting I mean, and I thought that maybe I could stay here, with you."

My eyes widened, "With me?"

"If you don't want me to that's fine, just tell me. I'm just, tired. I'm tired of living out of my car and eating nothing but crap."

I smiled, "I'd like it if you stayed."

He grinned and I suddenly felt his lips on mine. The kiss only lasted a second before he pulled away looking apologetic. I barely registered his apology and before I could decide against it I kissed him. I was clumsy but he quickly responded and I soon found myself lying on my back with him leaning over me.

"Dean," I moaned as his lips moved to my neck. His hand found bare skin between the shorts and tank top I had worn to bed and his nimble fingers easily slipped underneath the tank top. My hands quickly found the bottom on his shirt and I pulled it up over his head. He quickly relieved me of mine as well and he kissed his way further down. Things escalated from there and before long I found myself unable to form a coherent thought.

"That was fantastic," I said a while later once I had caught my breath.

Dean turned on his side facing me and propped his head on his hand, "You were fantastic Sweetheart."

I grinned, "I'm going to shower."

He smirked, "You want me to join you? You know I wash your back, you wash mine."

I laughed, "Sorry Dean not this time."

"Damn. I guess I'll just have to convince you to stay in bed then." He leaned down to kiss me and I found myself responding eagerly.

I eventually regained the ability to think and pushed him away firmly but gently. "As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you I have class in an hour."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

She put on her glasses and easily slid off the bed grabbing her robe from the chair in the corner. I watched her with a lazy grin as she left the room. Her hips wiggled slightly as she walked and I wondered why I hadn't realized she was that sexy before I had seen her naked. Because she was sexy, and extremely smart. A deadly combination that I didn't think I could resist.

She came back a while later and started rummaging through her dresser. I watched her get dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. She added a maroon ball cap to the outfit and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

"You know I didn't think it was possible for a girl to look so good wearing a ball cap," I said.

She blushed, "I've got to go. I'll be back around three. Make yourself at home."

Once she was gone I got out of bed and took a quick shower. The day was pretty uneventful which was exactly what I was looking for. The rest of the week went by like that. I stayed in the apartment for most of the day and when Bridget got back we would work on her vette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget's POV**

Dean had decided to stay until I graduated and we had a pretty good month. He was great and I was pretty sure I had fallen in love with him at some point. We worked on my car together and actually managed to finish it in that time. The day of my graduation I woke up to find Dean stuffing his things into a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

He cringed at the sound of my voice. "I'm leaving. I thought I'd be gone by the time you woke up."

I sat up clutching the sheet to my chest, "What? You said you would be here for my graduation."

"Dad called," he said. "I have to go now. Listen Bridget, it's been fun."

I scowled at him, "You son of a bitch! That's all I am to you? A bit of fun? A nice little break from hunting? God Dean I thought we had something here. You sure made it easy for me to fall in love with you."

His eyes softened for a moment but they hardened again so fast that I thought I had imagined it. "That's right, it's been a nice break but I've got to get back to the real world. And you know what? I really hope I never see you again Bridget."

I was stunned into silence as he threw the rest of his things into the bag and headed for the door. I flinched as the front door slammed and I didn't bother to stop the tears from flowing as I heard the unmistakable sound of him driving away in his '67 Impala. I curled up in my bed and cried myself back to sleep. I missed graduation and that was how my friend Rachel found me that evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV**

I pulled over as soon as I was a good distance away from town and slammed my hand against the steering wheel before resting my head against it. It hurt, leaving her like that, but it was for her own good. The further she was from me the safer she would be but that didn't make it hurt any less. I felt like I had just stabbed a knife into my own heart and by the look she had had on her face I had done the same to her.

"Oh God," I whispered. "I'm sorry Bridget. I love you."

I wasn't sure how long I saw there but I eventually started off again. I was headed for Montana where I would meet up with Dad. We had work to do I wasn't going to let a woman get in the way of that even if I was in love with her. I'd miss her like crazy but at least she would be safe.


End file.
